When bringing groceries home in a vehicle, unless properly secured, bottles containers and jugs, such as one-gallon plastic milk jugs, wine bottles, liquor bottles, water bottles, sports drink bottles and orange juice containers, may fall over and roll around when the vehicle is moving. When the vehicle turns a corner, these bottles have a tendency to fall over, and if the bottle has a cylindrical or similar shape, it starts to roll around, possibly even breaking, cracking or rupturing, causing the contents of the bottle to spill into the vehicle. The cost of replacing expensive wines or liquors can be high, plus the damage to a vehicle can be a problem for cleaning up broken bottles and spilled contents. Most of these bottles, containers and jugs do not fit into a typical cup holder found in a vehicle. Therefore, what is needed is for a container holder that would hold objects, bottles, containers and jugs in an upright position when being transported vehicle.